


Little Baby, Little Hawk

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: The infancy of Imaginos and Buzzardo





	Little Baby, Little Hawk

The window was slightly open to allow a warm late summer breeze to freshen the room as the infant slept quietly in his little wooden log crib. His thick blond hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

Born only hours before, he was still exhausted from his struggle to be born. He was wrapped in a thin blanket. There were thicker ones, but they would be too warm on the earliest day of August.

His mother was sleeping, resting from her part in the birth. She was just as exhausted as her son, if not a little more. 

But babies do not sleep all day. Not even when they’ve just been born. And this little fellow was no exception. He soon grew hungry and cried for his mother, wailing incessantly.

The woman did not awaken and this upset the baby, who kept crying, hoping to be heard and fed.

As he grew more and more frustrated, his eyes changed from blue to dark brown and his body became the fuzzy form of a baby hawk. He cried out in a new voice, still hungry and now scared at what he had just done. He didn’t know how to make it better. He just knew that he was still hungry.

Not far off, a hawk who had just laid an unsuccessful clutch heard the infant’s cries change to those of one of her kind. She quickly found prey and slew it, tearing it open and retrieving the meat the little hawk would need to live.

She flew to the house, unsure of what to do. But upon hearing the cries and seeing the window open, she hopped over the sill and perched on the crib, holding the food out with her beak for the little one to take.

A short time later, the boy’s mother woke and went to check on her son. She was horrified to see the baby gone and a mother hawk feeding what appeared to be her own offspring in the crib where her child was supposed to be.

What was going on?

“Imaginos!” she cried out. “Oh, God, Imaginos.”

She collapsed, sobbing, on the floor. As she wept, she suddenly heard the wailing of a human child. She got to her feet, looking around, and then spotted her baby lying asleep in his crib.

“I must be more exhausted than I thought,” she said, picking up the infant and holding him close to her. “I could’ve sworn you were a bird a moment ago.”

Chapter Two

The baby’s skin was pink from his recent change into a bird. His mother guessed that it was probably caused by the irritation from the down of the baby bird that he had become.

“Shh…” she told him as he cried. “Shh… You’re going to be okay. Did that bird scare you?” She looked out at the hawk that still sat in the branch, unsure what to do with itself. It moved a little, knocking a bit of slush to the ground.

The bird had been coming to the tree by the window ever since August when the baby had first shown his avian side. Something his mother hadn’t quite accepted yet. She kept telling herself she was seeing things each time she saw him in that form.

*****

The bird flew into the window as soon as she was certain that the woman had gone. She looked around carefully, staring down at the little boy who was now four months old. It was early November and while the bird was a little used to the changes the baby regularly went through, she could tell that his other mother was not.

The hawk looked around at the now familiar sights of the room. There were soft things on hard things, and flat things folded like the petals of nighttime flowers. On top of one hard surface was a stick that burned, but did not set the room ablaze. She made sure to avoid that stick, lest it burn her feathers. 

With the relaxed air of familiarity, she hopped onto the crib as soon as the baby had assumed his bird form and began her job of keeping that aspect of the child as healthy as she could.

Her beak bumped the strange branches that spun over the baby bird’s head, but she was used to that now, and it didn’t bother her any more than the branches on the trees that she had dealt with in the nearby forests. 

She patiently held out her beak with the food she had brought and let the little one take it from her. It felt good to care for him, though she knew in her heart that one day he would have to choose between her and his human mother.

******


End file.
